In a growing trend, semiconductor manufacturers have increasingly adopted three-dimensional (3D) interconnects and packaging for semiconductor devices. Three-dimensional interconnects give advantages such as size reduction, reduced interconnect length and integration of devices with different functionality within a respective package.
One of the various ways of implementing 3D interconnects involves the use of THV technology. THVs can be located either within a semiconductor device, or die, or outside the die along a saw street guide.
However, current THV technology poses several limitations. A via located within a semiconductor device restricts the freedom of having additional circuitry within the semiconductor device. As can be appreciated, a respective location of a THV forecloses the placement of circuitry at that location. As a result, the functionality of the semiconductor device, and therefore, a device making use of the semiconductor device, is limited.
A via located outside the semiconductor device, i.e., along the saw street guide, necessitates a wider saw street to accommodate the creation of a through-hole. As a result, yields for semiconductor devices per wafer are reduced.